


Sunshine

by Missy



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Mid-Canon, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sully and Mike in the early morning light.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendymypooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/gifts).



“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to how cold Colorado mornings are.” Michaela was sitting on the edge of the porch of the cabin, two blankets wrapped around her shoulders as Sully brought them cups of hot coffee. She could hear Katie making querulous noises while Brian sang off-key songs to her in the living room and smiled. Soon one of them would have to get breakfast going before riding into town and getting to work. She was peacefully exhausted as Katie acclimated herself to her own schedule and began growing.

“Cold builds character,” he pointed out. “It’ll put hair on your chest.”

“Darling, that’s the last place I want to grow hair.” He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head, settling beside her. Peace filled Mike’s veins like oxygen. She sighed and leaned back against him, letting the morning’s peace wash over her in a wave of gold.


End file.
